


Beerus's Bitch

by StrangeRabbit



Series: Fandom based horny stuff i am not proud of [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: After the Universe Survival Arc, Also gains Milf sized wider hips as well, And also addicted to being Vaginaly-filled with Beerus's Seed, And before you ask, And thicker thighs to match her new hips and ass, And ultimately becomes completely his and his alone, And while not a part of the idea that would not leave my head, Ass Growth, Beerus also falls in love with Bulma as well, Body Hair, Body Modification, Breast Growth, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Bulma becomes Beerus's Bitch, Bulma gets a matching outfit with Beerus but sluttier, Bulma gets addicted to sex with Beerus, Bulma keeps her hair coup the same as it was throughout Super but messier, Bulma stops Showering and smells like an animal at the end, Cervix Penetration, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Domination, Enormous Cock, Even though i am not sure if and how much i have to clarify, F/M, Here are the actual tags, I am not going to ad additional chapters and i'm not improving it, I could not get this idea out of my head, I happen to like the Vegeta/Bulma couple, Impregnation, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Made up bullshit God ritual, Marking, Mating, Mating Bond, Mentioned Dragon Ball wishes, Moral Degeneration, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sagging belly inbetween Pregnancy's, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Seeding, She also falls in love with Beerus, Small original Bulma Ass to Milf Ass( so not that large ), So i put in on paper to be done with it, Submission, THAT BEING SAID, This plays( not Cannon of course! ), This stays a one shot in every sense, To clarify Bulma remains looking middle aged as she does in super, To let it make at least a bit more sense, Unshaved, Vegeta and Goku have their training ahead of them, and can no longer die from old age, and generally a small proportionate overal extra layer of fat on her entire body, and she stops aging further, cock growth, i am not proud of this work!, no, potential Spoilers Alert, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeRabbit/pseuds/StrangeRabbit
Summary: read the tags, i'm not typing any more here.Oh yeah, don't expect much dept in this, this series is simply horniness on paper.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Beerus
Series: Fandom based horny stuff i am not proud of [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115495
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Beerus's Bitch

As Shin was restlessly walking circles on Universe 7's world of the Kai"s, he suddenly sprung to attention as Whis returned.  
"AND!?!" he asked with a voice full of tension....

Whis: I dropped them off savely, you don't need to worry about them for the moment.

( Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Buu, Hercule Satan, the Elder Supreme Kai, and the boy Uub,   
had all been dropped in a special training area by Whis, an area that functioned as another convenient Plot training device.  
With a new twist in that it would take them many years to finish this training,   
and apart from the Zenno's, the Grand priest, and the Angels, no one else could enter and leave this area freely, so they would be stuck there for now.  
The Elder Supreme kai went along as a coach of sorts, and Hercule Satan wen't along because you know how Buu is.  
The actual ones to be trained there were Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Buu, and Uub, respectively.   
Apart from Goku who went along simply because of the promise of yet again a formidable boost in power,  
the others only actually agreed to train there because of the announcement of the Grand Priest that the Zenno's wanted an even grander Tournament  
over 25 years, that would not only involve all 12 Universes this time around, but also had a strict power level growth expectation on universe 7's end,  
because of their unexpected victory over universes: 2, 3, 4, 6, 10, and 11( 9 was of course weaker ) with much higher average power scores for their respective  
universes's mortal populations. Failing to comply could prove disastrous for them, and so this was the only option left. )

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Whis and Shin teleported to Planet Earth, more specifically on the terrace style balcony of capsule corp,   
they were noticed by Beerus, who for this occasion had stayed there to keep guard, because most of Earth's strongest fighers were off on that training.  
Beerus: "Took you guy's a while! Care to inform me of were we now stand!?!".

Whis: "Now Now Beerus, a bit grumpy are we? Everything wen't fine, they should probably already have started by now", Beerus: "*sigh(Sound)".

Shin: "anyways, now that that's settled, how do we stand on this end of the plan?".   
Whis: "Also good, we already had the nessecary people informed and got them to agree with all of this before we even started on this whole operation",   
Beerus: "Try to keep up will you!", Beerus followed, shouting at Shin, Shin: "Wait what? Why was i the only one left out in the planning again?",  
Beerus: ( Glaring menacingly at Shin and growled with a calm yet threatening display of aura suddenly surrounding him )"I thought we already confirmed all was good!?!",  
Shin: ( Clearly spooked by Beerus )"Of course! No complaints here, hehehehe", he fakely laughed to hide his uncomfortable feeling.  
Whis: "Okay calm dow, we are all friends here Beerus", Beerus: *Hmprff(Sound)".

"O my.... They are here honey!", "Just give me a second, i will be right down in a moment".  
As Beerus, Whis and Shin all simultanously turned their heads towards the first voice, they saw Panchy Briefs walking towards them with a plate of Juice and glasses.

"So, you are all set on your end i presume?", the second voice, Dr. Briefs, walked onto the balcony.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Dr. Briefs on the phone with Bulma ), Dr. Briefs: "Sweetheard, we are all ready when you are", Bulma: "right.... be right there...."".

Bulma: "Well, i guess this is it then", she said with a clear tone in her voice that at the same time betrayed the sadness she felt at the fact what she would be leaving behind soon,   
and also a sense of conviction, that showed her willingness to do what they( She herself, Vegeta, her father, Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, Hercule, Videl, Piccolo, Dende, Shin, and Beerus )   
had all agreed upon to be the best course of action, in order to secure Universe 7's future.  
Universe 7's average power needed to rise drasticaly, for this purpose, were the two sayains, the half sayain, the Namekian, Buu, and Uub,  
going to train their asses of for the next 25 years, and while surely helpfull, this wasn't going to raise the average sufficiently enough.   
Because of this they came wih a very hard decision to make, something Vegeta agreed to when he looked at the innocent face of his baby daughter Bra,   
he was going to protect her at all cost's from possible erasure of Universe 7.  
The idea to do for what they were going to do here on earth was Whis's idea, brought by him in his typical indifferent yet cheery way.  
And idea which involved a certain "ritual of the Gods" as Whis called it,   
a bond that would connect Beerus with a mortal woman from Universe 7 in order to make lots of strong offspring for possible fighters in the next tournament 25 years from now,  
However it had been Bulma who logically concluded that she herself needed to be that female,   
considering her talented genius genes she had inherited from her father, and every bit of talent in the proposed offspring would help.

( now an entire of-screen series of events took place, including that certain "ritual of the Gods", as well as a couple of wishes from both Shenron and Porunga respectively,   
and a lot of emotional moments and crying for Bulma, whenever her realisation at the permanent changes to come in all of their lives overwhelmed her again,  
that happened inbetween the ritual and the wishes a couple of times.   
One Shenron wish was to make Bulma have an infinite lifespan timewise, the other to make her stop aging in appearance( as such she would eternally look middle aged ).   
The three Porunga wishes( aided by Dende, with him being able to speak Namekian ) were:  
1: To alter Bulma's reproductive system te being able to accept Beerus's Seed, at the cost of being able to accept Seed of anyone else  
( because Porunga wasn't strong enough to make her eggs receptable for the Seed of all species of males universely ),   
one side effect made Bulma to now instinctively become sexually attracted to Beerus,  
the other side effect made both her pussy and certain other areas of her body where her pores were( the places that naturally give out a females's scent in order to attract males ),   
to permanently smell very strongly with an intense feminine odor compared to what was normal for a human female  
( so much so that it made any human immediately cover their noses in a subconscious impulsive move, her own parents included ).  
2: To alter her reproductive system in a way that she would not ever go into menopause and would produce eggs  
( but at a much slower speed and much more limited amount of cells at once than with males's Seed cell production in their testicles ),  
in order to be able to become pregnant with Beerus's offspring for the rest of her infinite existence,   
a side effect would permantly heighten her sexual arousel, and make her pussy continuously foggy and misty when she wasn't having sex,   
and flooding when she was, which made her pussy specifically give out an even bigger odor combined with the first wish,   
to an extant that most beings( including Sayians, Namekians, Kais, Supreme Kais, all non-human sentient species native to planet Earth,   
about all races in Freeza's Army( including Freeza himself ), etc. ) would incase they would ever smell her when she would be flooding when totally aroused,  
now all impulsively grab their noses, like humans already would normally even when she wasn't flooding.  
3: To replace her period cycle, with her instead being able to get pregnant all year long, with the sole exception when she is already pregnant to begin with,  
A side effect made her instinct contiously bother her, with sending her endless signals pushing her to mate and get pregnant, something previously limited to ovulation.  
The ritual made it so, that not only was her mating with Beerus now excepted by the Zenno's,   
but it also made Bulma through a strange and permanent magical effect capable to receive a God of Destructions's mating while remaining unharmed in the process as well.  
The ritual also had other side effects however, the effects of which would have veried inbetween different species,   
and this was the first time in the ritual's history that it was used on one of Universe 7's planet Earth's humans such as Bulma.   
A couple of the direcly clear side effects were the widening of her hips, enlargement of her ass,   
the thickening of her thighs( those last three changes to not YET typical Milf proportians though ) and growth of her breasts to firm yet soft double C cubs,   
and widened areolas, respectively.  
The ritual also involved Bulma to strip naked   
( which apart from the shame she felt for doing so, was at least releaving her of her now to small sized clothes, that she had been used to for most of her life upto now ),   
revealing her now more endowed curvy naked middle aged body infront of all those who were present( the three angel & God's, Dende, and her parents ),  
this was followed with her being given her permanent new outfit, a similar but slightly different outfit over her neck, shoulders, and chest, as a God of Destruction  
( slimmer in all directions from her neck than a God of destructions's outfit,  
with her naked breast's lifting it up some, giving everyone a good look at her breast's, with her nipples and areolas on prominent display ),  
and aside from that piece, she was for the rest to remain naked for her entire existence henceforth.  
The ritual was finished with Bulma declaring that she was henceforth divorced from Vegeta, and from now on was bonded to Beerus instead.  
Following the ritual, Shin returned to the world of the Kais, Dende returned to the lookout,   
Panchy Briefs and dr. Briefs returned to their: housewife-lifestyle and typical Science practices in the work shop respectively in and around Capsule Corp headquarters,  
Whis began getting served drinks and food by Panchy while he sat down on a chair atop of the terrace balcony. )

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma, resigning herself, told Beerus to come join her in a small guest bedroom at Capsul Corp HQ, to which he simply oblidged and followed her.

Along the way they walked into Trunks( who already had been informed of what was going to happen by Vegeta before he left for training ),  
Trnks: "mom can we go to the amusement park later today?", Bulma: Maybe, but i can't give you any guarantees.",   
as they walked past Trunks he eyed his mothers new outfit, which made him kinda uncomfortable, reminding him again of the changes in their lives.

Upon having arrived at the bedchamber, Bulma turned around to look at Beerus having already removed his pant's and shoes.

when she looked down, she saw something that frightened her, Beerus's cock, it had grown tremendously to a ridiculous size, especially lenght wise!  
Bulma in schock brought her right hand to her mouth( as of yet unbeknownst to both,   
Bulma began leaking more from her pussy as she was getting aroused ), Beerus: "You aren't the only one that was changed by the ritual".

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beerus flicked a finger, the wind of which was enough to blast Bulma atop of the bed, Bulma: "Wait, maybe we can take this slower, what do you say!?!"  
Beerus: "No! We start now, we have got 25 years to make fully grown warriors for our Universe, and we must use every day of it.".

After he said that, he jumped atop of her, his cock now hanging dangerously close to Bulma's entrance.

She tried to plead some more, as instinctual fear of what such an huge cock would do to her body took over.  
But Beerus realising it was only a primitive part of her Brain that acted on it's own,   
overwriting the common sense in that the rational portion of her brain of course understood the fact,  
that her mating resilliance had increased tremendously from the ritual,  
continued with what he was doing.

Beerus proceeded to aim his cock at Buma's pussy, and followed it with a calm push from his hips forward, causing his cockhead to enter her.  
Bulma gave a long painfull scream at the feeling of getting stretched by this massive cock, but Beerus calmly continued his descent into her dephts.

Finally his cock would not go any further, because this was as deep as Vegeta's cock had ever gone  
( the reach of Yamcha and possibly other boyfriends in the past had already been surpassed earlier on ),  
as such, she was still quite narrow after this, and it was still a bit further in from here on out before you would have reached Bulma's Cervix.

Here Beerus let her adjust to his cock first, before trying to go further in.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Bulma regained her senses, her eyes met Beerus's eyes, and his face looked, for what she was used to up until not even half an hour ago,  
oddly handsome to her. Something she realised must have come from either the ritual or a wish.

As Bulma's pussy had stretched enough to take the width of Beerus's cock, and as her pussy and ass  
as well as Beerus's cock and balls and the bed, were now completely drenched in her since her wishes very active vaginal juices,   
Beerus began going rhythmically and with calm yet determined strokes in and out her depths,   
never trully removing his cockhead from her pussy, while bit by bit sliding in deeper into Bulma with every stroke of his huge cock.  
At these sensations, Bulma began to feel pleasure, and started to breath heavily, and moan softly upon every stroke,   
all this while they continued to look into each others eyes.

Eventually Beerus reched her cervix, wich he ten tapped softly with every stroke after this,   
causing her to moan in a combination of pleasure and pain, but mostly pleasure.

Then she felt her climax coming, and to her suprise, it came gushing out squirting like a fountain( she never had that before ).  
Upon her orgasm, her pussy muscles contracted so heavily on Beerus's cock that he to came,   
and unleashed his now also grown and heavy balls into her dephts.

He immediately removed himself from her after this, put his pants and shoes back on, and let left the room to join Whis on the balcony to eat something.  
Bulma dozed of for a while, before she called a cleaning robot to change the bedsheet's, and proceeded to take a shower,   
while musing over what just happened, and how this marked a new beginning of a very strange life.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disregarding the ritual rules, Bulma went with a knee reaching long coat and boots to match with Trunks to the Amusmentpark.  
When she came back and had dropped of Trunks at Chi CHi's place to stay the night in Goten's room,   
she returned to Castle Corps, arriving there after dark.  
Changing from the coat and boots to a loose fitting spacious dress dress( her slim fits were of course already to small ),  
and matching slippers.

When she sat down on the terrace, Beerus was there, not looking amused, and Whis with a serious, yet emotionless, facial expression.

Bulma: "What's up with you to, were the sweets not to your liking", she chuckled while sipping a from a cocktail.

Whis: "Bulma, you know that you aren't allowed to wear anything anymore other than what you were given during the ritual don't you?",  
Bulma: "Yeah yeah, but tell the people out in the street that,   
what would they think when they see a woman walking half naked across the street.".

Beerus: "Do you have any idea what you just did? You took part in a ritual of the Gods! Something only the Zenno's dictate how it goes......  
and you broke one of it's rules!", you brought yourself, and considering the plan we must follow, also the rest of Universe 7 into danger,  
you are being no better than Goku right now when he meddled with the Zenno's in what let to the first Tournament of power!",  
Bulma: "Oh calm down will you, it's not like they are that throughoutly searching for every little multiverse felony out there are they?",  
Beerus: "Ignoring blame now? That makes you worse than Goku, at least he was ready to face the consequences of his actions and do something abouit it!".

Bulma: "Is that a proper way to talk to your wife!?!", Bulma scoffed back,  
Whis: "Wife? Bulma you aren't Beerus's wife, you are not his equal and you are also certainly not considered to be a god,   
you are his bitch, the female he will breed full with his babies.",

Bulma: "Bitch?...........", Bulma thought she did not hear quite right what Whis just said......

Whis: "Yes, bitch, did you not hear the description of the ritual when i spoke it back then?",  
Bulma: "I thought those were just that, words.... You know, ceremonial stuff, not an actual thing that binds me when i accepted it, right?",  
Whis: "It seems today, your reckless adventurous way of doing things,   
coupled with the idea you somehow got into your head that you stand as an equal before the gods, throughout the many close calls of your audacity,   
in the way you conversed at every singel point of conversing with an higher power, starting with Kami, then North Kai, then the Supreme Kai & Beerus,  
and now finally the multiverse itself..... Has let you to make a mistake you cannot go around in the end.",

At that Bulma was silent, as she realised every bit of wat she had gotten herself into with the ritual, finally seemed to come crashing down atop of her.

Whis: "Beerus, will you make this right, before the Grand Priest catches wind of this?",   
Beerus: "Yes i will, i know exactly wat i must do.", Beerus answered with a calm yet dark gaze in his eyes.  
In that moment, Bulma gulped, and tried to reason with Beerus. But it did not matter, as Beerus continued in his path.

Beerus removed his pants and shoes and before Bulma could even blink had removed her slippers and dress from her body as well,  
leaving her ownly with the piece she was given during the ritual to wear,  
and they were located in the middle of the grass below the balcony, with the only light coming from the garden lamps,  
and the feint light from the interior that shone from over the edge of the balcony, on which Whis was still located,   
sipping another glass of juice from the can that Panchy had brought him and Beerus somewhat before Bulma had arrived.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma, completely devoid of any action at this point while still trying to process what exactly was going on,   
was placed with hands and knees on the grass by Beerus, with her front slightly lower, her ass turned upwards, and her legs spread a bit,  
in this position, her breasts barely touched the grass. Without further explanation, Beerus put his cockhead at her entrance, his hands on her hips,  
and pushed upto her cervix in a singel stroke. Causing Bulma to scream of a mixture of both pain and pleasure at the sudden intrusion.

Beerus would not hold back this time, as he immediately began pumping in and out at an not necessarily aggresive yet definetly active pacing,  
with loud smacking sounds echoing across the garden from the speed of Beerus's hips slamming into Bulma's ass, and his balls to her under belly.  
Bulma began uncontrollably flooding Beerus's cock and balls, as well as the grass below them, while shouting incoherently at the top of her lungs.

Beerus's: "Do you get it now Bulma? You are my bitch, the female that is going to give birth to many powerfull children in order to save our Universe!",  
Bulma: "Why are you being so mean!?!", Bulma sobbed, "Don't you have any compassion to your own wife?", at that Beerus frowned,  
Beerus: "Mean!?! I am showing you what your life is going to like from now on, all the while working you in.   
The faster you can fully take me the better!",  
Bulma: "Fully?", Bulma asked with fear in her voice while she looked back at him with a schocked expression...

Beerus: "Yes, fully", he answered, "I think i am about ready now......".

At that point, Bulma felt something happening inside of her, something that frightened her,   
Beerus's already huge cock now grew to truly enormous size, a size that could kill a normal human female, but Bulma was not normal, not anymore since the ritual.

In a moment that felt like a minute to Bulma, Beerus almost pulled out, before he jammed it forward at a speed, that was yet a new record compared to before,  
this was followed with Bulma screaming not in pleasure but only pain, a stinging pain, Beerus had just pushed past her cervix and his cock had entered her womb.

Beerus now began fucking at an amazing speed, trascending normal human sex, as he jackhammered his cock all the way from almost leaving her pussy,  
to the back end of her womb, and each time het hit he womb's back end, the place of his cock was easily to know, as everytime he hit it,   
a swiftly appearing end dissapearing protrusion of her belly-skin was visible in the form of his cockhead.

Bulma initially passed out from this, only to wake up 3 minutes later, while Beerus was still going at it at the exact same speed.

However a change occurd, a new side effect( if it came from the ritual or a wish wasn't certain) that apperently needed to be triggered by extremely rough sex such as this,   
in order to surface.   
Bulma began feeling pleasure everytime Beerus hit her with those belly protruding strokes against the back end of her womb, similar pleasure as if her g-spot was worked on.

To both her and Beerus's surprise, and her own shock, she began shouting with an animalistic grunt hearable trhough her words,  
Bulma: "FUCK ME!!!! FUCK MY WOMB!!! SHOW YOUR BITCH HOW MUCH SHE TURNS YOU ON!!! BRREED MEEEEEE!!!! CCUUUMMM IN MY WOMB AND FERTILISE MY EEGGGGSSS!!!".

at that Beerus felt more pleasure in his cock and balls then he ever felt from anything else throughout his life with any body part. Delicious food on tongue? Did not compare!  
The rushing of blood through his feins as he fought against Goku? Did not compare! This was a whole new height of pleasure he reached.

Beerus gritted his teeth, roared and with a fin al push into her womb( one that pushed out her belly skin even more than before ),   
he unloaded a ridiculous amount of sperm inside Bulma, som much in fact, that her womb began to expand because it's volume was just to great, and his cock head dissapeard from  
her skin, because it could no longer reach the back of her overstuffed with sperm womb. Bulma produced a long stretched moan at the sensations and now looked 6 months pregnant,   
as he withdrew his cock he saved the last bit of sperm to shoot it on her lower back, under her shoulderblades but above her ass, i's amount, though small compared to his load in her womb,  
was still more than the entire ejaculation of even the most healthy of virile of human males,  
and he lifted up a finger glowing with a strange purple energy, and touched hes spermed back with it, witch provoked a painful "OUCH" from Bulma,   
as a sudden burning pain, that dissapeared just as quickly shot through her back.

Bulma: "What did you do? She asked?", Beerus: "Whis!", as Whis came down he made a mirror like reflection behind bulma, for her to look at what Beerus just did.  
Bulma's lower jaw seemed to hit the floor at what she saw, her entire lower back( no spot above her ass and below her shoulder blades seemed to be spared )   
looked like what appeared to be an enormous burn scar that had healed many years ago, together with a white colored splash-like pattern( as if it were a form of modern art ),   
which combined made it look like a somesort of disturbing tattoo which you would perhaps only expact a complete degenerate person to willingly let a tattoo artist peform on their body,  
and not only that....... the white stuff looked like sperm, as she touched it, it felt like what you would expact a many years ago healed burn wound to feel like, with scar tissue all around, and she felt only skin not sperm.  
Bulma( almost screaming, with clear paick in her voice ): "Why did you do this? How did you do this when Whis said the ritual would let me endure mating with you? And why do i see sperm i can't get of?",

To which Beerus began replying to all three questions: "To mark you as mine, so you won't forget our bond a next time.   
I did this with energy, a controlled attack of sorts, not just simply sex, so you weren't protected from this.  
Because i briefly melted the most upper layers of your skin, to let your melted skin mix together with my sperm, and to then scorch it together,   
so now that portion of my sperm is permanently part of your skin, and will signify you as my bitch for eternity, you can view it as something similar to a wedding ring,   
but better signifying your connection to me than a ring ever would.".

As Whis made the reflection dissapear again, Bulma was left speechles......

Beerus: "Oh, and another thing. Tomorrow me, Whis, and Trunks will go together with you to the amusement park while you are dressed like yu are now, so you can show your mark to people.   
Also i forbid you to shower, for the rest of your life, also, with the exception of your haircut, you are not allowed to shave or cut the rest of your body hair any longer.   
This may seem harsh to you now, but i have a feeling that you will come to accept your new life sooner if i just simply force you into your new role fast, and without delay.  
This will also make the changes in your life less of a problem in the long run, much discomfort right now, and perhaps soon you will feel nothing but happiness together with me.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they entered the amusement park, many whispering voices came rom all around them, not because of how Bulma looked oddly enough, because Whis had put on an Aura that briefly brainwashed people into thinking that how bulma dressed( or not dressed at all ), even her tattoo, looked normal to them, no, they whispered about her smell, which was also why they walked with large detours around their little group, and why Trunks was holding his nose, as not only had Bulma heeded Beerus's command, and did not shower, and had dried up sweat and pussy juices on her body, and unkempt bedroom hair she didn't bother with this morning, she was flooding, causing a trail of her juices to form behind were they walked. The reason? She did not have sex with Beerus since last evening at her garden, and she could not sleep, because she contstantly fantasised about being bred by Beerus and him filling her womb with more seed, and he wasn't giving her any. She had already become addicted to the feeling of being fucked by him and to be filled to overflowing with his seed, so much so that she desperately longed for his cock to be inside of her ever since this morning. Whis took Trunks to a trainride attraction, while Bulma and Beerus went into the ferris wheel together. As Beerus sat down on the bench, after having removed his pants and shoes, Bulma hip swayingly aproached Beerus with her still 3 months pregnant looking with sperm sloshing belly, because not all sperm left her womb before her cervix had already closed behind it, leaving a large amount still trapped in her ever since yesterday evening. She turned around and impaled herself on his cock all the way til it again hit the back of her womb, a feeling she now searched for of her own free will, and she lifted her legs to place her feet on both ends alongside Beerus's body on the bench, leaving her legs also spread wide open, and her pussy completely exposed should a third person have been there to look at them having sex, and she placed her left hand behind Beerus's head, as she turned her head to the side, and smiled sweetly at Beerus with eyes now full of love( she had first felt those pure love feelings aside from just lust since somewhere in the middle of her sleepless night ), before she went in for a kiss, and kissed him with a passion she did! Beerus eagerly kissed back, as he to loved her by now, and soon it evolved into a french tongue kissing frenzy. Briefly did Bulma stop the kiss midway, to say something before plunching her tongue into his mouth again.... What Bulma said with a sweet loving voice and a warmer more feminine smile than she ever showed anyone before, because it didn't suit her previously more "not scarred of the world" type of personality, while heavily blushing as she said it: "Are you going to fuck your bitch and fill her with your mighty seed again?", as she said that Beerus began from zero instantly into a hundred, as he began pumping her pussy at the same fast pace as when he bred her last evening, and Bulma responded with aproving muffled moans into Beerus's mouth, and with carresing her belly with her right hand on the spot where Beerus bulched her skin with his cock, because this rough mating treatment had also become Bulma's preferred way of fucking as well, and her first orgasm of the day soon followed when she squirted a pool on the ferris wheel cabin floor. 20 minutes later Beerus announced his orgasm to Bulma, her answer?: "Let it all out dearest, and let loose with as much as you can! Let's see if you can make my belly even bigger than yesterday. Stretch my belly out even more, so much that i will never have a slim figure ever again!", Beerus: "I will give you the belly of a fertility symbol!". As Beerus ejaculated, Bulma kissed him again to muffle her own screams of pleasure( no pain would trouble her ever again during them having sex ), and her belly stretched out to make her look 9 months pregnant with twins. \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- <4 months later, same small guest bedroom as their first time, which was now her own and Beerus's new shared bedroom at Capsulcorp, her own old Master bedroom that she had shared with Vegeta, was now solely Vegeta's bedroom for when he returned> The room looked alot different then when it all started there, the tidy clean room, with a nice( cheap for Capsule Corp, yet classy for a normal person ) Bed in the center of it, was now replaced with a bedless room, with it's walls and ground being covered with both dried up( some 4 months old ) as well as fresh and thus still wet, sperm and pussy juice stains, and completely empty of any and all decorations and furniture, with nothing there, but Bulma, Beerus, and a sticky half dried up and half still wet, with sperm and pussy juices, pile of old blankets, that simultanously served as their new sleeping bed as well as their favorite indoors mating spot. Beerus nowadays permanently went without weering pants and shoes, as it both constrained his enormous cock to much, and now allowed him and Bulma faster and easier initiation of sex. Bulma now sported an enormous belly, being 4 months pregnant with 12 babies in her womb. Her ass, hips, thighs, and general amount of body fat was now( and forever ) enlarged to that of a milf type physique, her double c cup breasts had now become e cup breasts her hair coup remained the same, but was typically unkempt and wild, as she could no longer be bothered with tidying her hair up every morning, and since she did not shave her body hair any longer, her pussy hair had grown into a thick blue bush covering both her nether regions, a little bid of the space between her two ass halves, and her lower belly respectively, her blue armpit hair was now basically always visible even when she had her arms hanging calmly along her sides, and she had tiny blue hairs spread over her legs and arms as well, And since she did never shower anymore, her entire body was constantly covered in a combination of her dried up and or wet, sweat, female oder, and pussy juices, respectively. Something that after 4 months, for ordinary humans when they were around her, now made her smell like a wild animal out of the jungle or a zoo. While Beerus lay on his back atop their makeshift bed made up of blankets, with his hands behind his head, Bulma rode him with normal human intensity( which for them was now calm sex ) with her eyes closed, softly moaning, and with her arms hanging lazily beside her, while her milk dripping breasts rhythmically swayed up and down atop her big belly, it's slapping sounds echoing through the room. Upon their respective climaxes Bulma moved of of Beerus( his seed dripping out of her, as her womb was closed with the babies inside of it ), and ly down next to him. Beerus then proceeded to move towards her and put one of her dark brown areolas into his mouth and began drinken her milk, to which she reacted by softly carresing his ears with the loving touch of her fingers, while using her free hand to caress her pregnant belly. About 30 minutes later, without saying a word, Beerus moved between her legs softly entered her and began their 7th round of sex since they woke up earlier that same day. \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- <28 months, after the ritual took place> By now, Bulma had given birth to 3 litters of Beerus's offspring, the first of 12 babies, the second 14 babies, and the third of 9 respectively. Her areolas were very wide at this point, and her nipples were the lenght of pinky fingers because of all the sucking of both her and Beerus's offspring, Beerus himself, and Bra, sucking on it continuesly for milk, both her nippels and areolas would permanently stay dark brown forever, considering her new lifestyle. Her breasts were now a double f cup and sagged heavily because of their newly added weight, and were also pretty much permanently filled to the brim with milk, and continuesly dripping small droplets from her nipples. Her pussy-lips had become very loose, flappy, and dark red-purple from all the rough child birthing, and constantly filling the air with levels of feminine odor previously ownly noticed when she flooding when highly aroused, but she now smelled this way all the time. Her facial-cheeks and neck had also permanently become a little fuller with fat( noticable, but not too much ), giving her( escpecially with her typical, motherly facial expression she sported nowadays ) a warm maternal aura of sorts. Her belly now sagged like an emty back of skin( like when someone would have had a fat removing surgery ) considering her womb was currently empty of offspring, and it had streched all the time because of those many babies she carried around inside of her for almost 2 and half years straight. Trunks was currently away, playing with Goten( where he spent most of his time nowadays, to avoid his mother who changed alot since the ritual, their relationship become strained, that coupled with the fact that Trunks had entered his 10's, made him less an less of a mamma's boy, and as a proper son of Vegeta, more interested in training ). As Beerus awaited Bulma with his naked ass on one of the chairs on the terrace, while eying Bulma down with lusftul predatory eyes, Bulma came walking sensually with her mature ass and hips swinging from side to side, with her big sagging milk dropping breasts dangling freelly in all directions, her sagging belly loosely shaking with her movements, and because of having gone to long for her comfort without her womb being filled with Beerus's cock and seed, had her pussy juices streaming like a waterfall alongside her legs, her eyes wide open, her mouth agape, breathing uncontrollably, with a wild look on her face that screamed desperation for getting seeded again, and finally satiate her breeding addiction to the fullest, as she could not do since the last time her womb had been empty. When she was three meters( about roughly 10 feet ) away from Beerus, she sprinted the last part and jumped him, precisely impaling her womb on his cockhead, then she sighed and exhaled deeply, while spreading her arms, and began to hang back wards with her upper body, her legs clamped tightly around Beerus's middel, and her remaining leverage coming from Beerus's strong upstanding cock that held her body in place. This position made her sagging loose belly look like a tent of sorts, with his cock acting as a sort of tent pole, to help finish the look. Then, while she remained in that position, she lifted her head to look in his direction. Bulma: "It's such a sight, how much you have forever ruined my tight figure with your godly cock and mighty seed", she said softly with a look of wonder in her eyes, "My sagging belly and breast's, a testament to your endless virility. Knowing the context, i find my belly this way, to look strangely beatiful, more so than it ever was when i was young and flat. However, we can always make my belly more beautiful than this. To make it tight and round, stretched out by your sperm!". With that Beerus couldn't contain himslef any longer, grabbed the sides of her middle, and began pumping her body with his cock, to Bulma's instantaneous delight. Bulma's heavy sagging breasts flopped wildly at her sides, alongside her arms, while she continued to hang backwards, looking at her sagging belly being dominated by his enormous cock. Then as she closed her eyes, she smiled broadly, as she coult feel every stroke of enhanced God of Destruction cock scraping every angle inside of her birth canal. As their orgasm's began to approach, their voices jointly growled in feral tones, and Bulma had lifted her upper body up again, and had her hands stroking the sides of Beerus's head lovingly, as they looked each other deeply in the eyes, seemingly looking into each others very souls. Then it came, and it came hard. Beerus howled , blasting his seeds in Bulma's womb for the first time in over 9 months, making her upto now sagging belly stretch round again in the process, while Bulma overtaken with affection and a jofully beating heart overwhelmed Beerus's face with dozens of kisses while whispering sweet nothings into his ears. THE END for a aftermath of sorts, i have typed some half assed stuff incase you felt you needed to know what happened to everybody \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ( 25 years after the ritual, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Buu, Hercule Satan, Uub, and the Elder Supreme Kai, were returned to Universe 7 by Whis. And although they kind of knew what would happen with Bulma, to see the actual result, grossed Gohan, Piccolo and Uub out, shocked a naive Goku with yet again new images he wasn't used to, made Hercule Satan somewhat uncomfortable, did nothing to Buu, made the Elder Supreme Kai chuckel naughtily, and caused Vegeta, to without saying anything else, or even raise an eyebrow, to move out of Capsule Corp HQ, and with some Capsule Corp money, built a house in the mountains near Goku, so as to not be to far away to keep taps on his main rival. A now early/mid 30's Trunks, had moved into a major metropolitan city and had gotten married 7 years ago, to the wedding ceremony of which, out of his family and old friends, only Goten, Chi Chi, Videl Satan, and Pan, were invited. He had not seen his mother, Beerus, Whis, his 2 grandparents, Dende, Mr. Popo, and Shin, since 4 years prior to getting married. Bra, still lived at Capsule Corp, but hardly ever visited her mother, and instead was raised mostly by her 2 grandparents, and since age 13 began showing interest in going into the same profession as her grandfather and mother did before her, and took over Capsule Corp when her grandfather died 2 years ago of old age, as her mother didn't involve herself with the company anymore for the past 25 years, ever since the ritual happened. Bra was still forever single and a virgin up to today, but that wasn't strange, considering her only being 25 years old, being already the boss of the richest company in the world since age 23, and being more interested in machinery and the like then boys, kind of taking after her grandfather in that sense with the lack of interest in romance he had. Trunks now had his own martial arts dojo, a major business rival to Hercule Satan's martial arts gym. Master Roshi, Korin, North Kai, and Whis, had each helped in the different training stages of traning Beerus's and Bulma's children, the eldest 12 were each now already 24 years old. Out of the 321 children they had made up until this point, 24 of them were of either similair strenth or stronger than what mystic form Gohan was during the previous tournament of power, with 3 of them exceeding even the strenght of, apart from Jiren, and Ultra Instinct Goku, for the rest all other competitors as they were in the previous tournament of power. The goal of the power average had definitely been reached at this point, however Beerus and Bulma would not stop breeding and would continue to make babies forever and ever, if it wasn't for Whis bringing them to beerus's God of Destruction home world and soothing them to hybernate for a total of 386 years, they would have made to many of those strong children in such a short amount of time for Universe 7 to be able to sustain in the long run. As such Bulma permanently moved to live with Beerus, likely not returing to earth ever again, she was also to far gone in her sex life, that her ability to speak the common language of earth had been reduced to the level of hypothetical cave_man/woman who were introduced to civilisation for the first time about 2 months ago or so. Beerus's essence bein blasted into her body all the time, together with the inhumanly rough sex they had, had increased her powerlevel to about as strong as a member of the Ginyu force was back on Namek, and she was cabable of flight as well, which she and Beerus had used in the last couple of years prior to the aformentioned 25 years were over, in order to be able to fuck while flying through the skies, preferably during sunset. 10000 years later, their children they had made since the ritual happened( before and inbetween hybernations ) is not officially known to man, where it has become a myth, telling of a flying horny blue haired human woman, who made a pact with a power purple cat God to become his bride and gain super strength, and mated with him in the skies, the actual number is known to some humans though, namely Goku's and Vegeta's descendants, as well as an immortal over 10300 years old hermit who lives on an island. )


End file.
